


Valentine's Day

by Sheringham



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 新茶ホム
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheringham/pseuds/Sheringham
Kudos: 12





	Valentine's Day

“你被挟持的模样真叫人愉悦，福尔摩斯，你不知道我当时有多想为歹徒拍手叫好。”

“谢谢，比起拿枪指着我的太阳穴，差点让子弹打进我喉管的你更恶劣，莫里亚蒂。”

“指控往往讲求证据，推理王牌连这种事都不记得了吗，我可是利用自己卓越的枪法救你于危困之中啊。不感激涕零这点我姑且不和你计较，居然把杀人未遂这种罪名扣在我头上，真不知道究竟谁更恶劣。”

这事得从大约几个小时前说起，具体节点是特搜班的精英谍报员怒火中烧地动手掀了摆着几盘甜品与两杯咖啡的桌子，——准确地说，其实只有一杯，他把自己那杯只喝了一口的拿铁掀下去了。可怜的描金瓷杯在跃离桌面后画出优雅到滑稽的弧度，然后在浓缩咖啡的拥抱中变成碎片。穿着黑西装的推理王牌仍然端着自己的黑咖啡地坐在一侧，他早在搭档的双手摸到桌面边缘前就嗅出了空气中的火药味，因而熟练地伸手顺走了原本属于他的那一份。

“不用那么大火气，这是班长的意思。他针对此次行动进行了难度与风险的评估，综合考虑认定合作才是最优选择。”他放松身子靠在椅背上，侧头瞥了一眼铺满地的奶油果酱与咖啡，暗暗在心里惋惜他刚才应该把那盘没动过的松饼也一并端走，“所以冲我发脾气毫无用处，你应该直接去和班长理论。就我的个人私心而言，我衷心希望你能取得成功。”

“你是衷心希望我被革职，该死的福尔摩斯……嘛、没关系，忍一时风平浪静，又能换个假期，何乐而不为。那就到时候再见吧。”

“别急着走，先留下来算个账，那只杯子很贵。”

“我不记得你在这种事上喜欢斤斤计较，因为常常旷工外加会议缺席所以最近资金短缺了吗？”

“比这更单纯，我只是想敲诈你。”

“把你的武器拿出来扔掉，否则——……”

“毙了他？”詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂双手揣在风衣的口袋里笑得一脸玩味，甚至欠揍地躬身眯眼去瞧搭档脸上是否有打斗带来的淤青，可惜左看右看也没见半分不妥，这样说可能贬低了敌人的实力，那勉为其难把不比平时那样干练的发型算到战果里去吧。

“……真是烂俗到家的戏码，你们的情报工作简直糟透了。他恐怕是世间最期待看到我被杀死的人。”

他的手指勾上了扳机：“你只说对了一半，我希望看见的是你被我亲手夺去性命，而不是死在其它下三滥手中。别演了，这种戏剧性真的很无聊。”

之后的一切都发生在电光火石间。

谍报员直起身，他顺出了口袋里的手枪，从瞄准到扣动扳机一气呵成根本不需要刻意为之，那是作为他本能一部分而存在的肌肉记忆，哪怕双目失明也能照做不误。枪口对准了推理王牌的喉咙，在枪声响起的瞬间原本被视作目标的男人偏了偏头，抬起左肘重击身后敌人的腹部，随即侧身对着持枪的手一托一撞，在枪支落地局势扭转、听见敌人中弹的哀鸣时，他意识到自己肩头有熟悉的灼痛感。

那颗子弹与他擦肩而过打进了敌方的胸膛，和从前一样。

“说到底我才是受害者，所以请把那副被冤枉的无辜嘴脸收一收，你不知道它比泰晤士河底的淤泥还招人厌恶吗？”

“嘴巴真毒啊福尔摩斯，你等会儿自己上药吧。”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯站在花洒下，他仰着头，热水落在白皙的面庞上，沿着年轻人的细腻肌肤流淌下来，像温柔的手掌般抚过锁骨、腰窝、胯骨。他身上添了很多生前没有的、颜色或深或浅的疤痕，枪伤到刀伤应有尽有，从双肩、手臂，到胸膛与腹部，再到双腿和脚踝，蛆虫一样攀附在躯体的每一处。对巴顿术的掌握与运用在一定程度上影响并控制着他的身材，使其永远处在消瘦和健美之间的某个平衡点。实战价值极高的东洋武术是他藏在袖管内的底牌之一，因此，实际上，那些斑驳的伤痕都出自同一人之手。

也就是站在玻璃门外，正在洗漱的他的搭档。

莫里亚蒂的确是在救他的命，只不过是以攻击的形式。福尔摩斯对此早就习以为常，来自莫里亚蒂的恶意就像被填入烟斗的烟草而言根本就是家常便饭，他早就疲于为此追究报复自己的搭档了。毕竟立场调换，他知道自己一定会做同样的事。

“要喝点什么吗？”

“不需要，你自己弥补一下拿铁的遗憾就够了。”

浴室的门打开时，水汽拥着夏洛克·福尔摩斯一同进入宽敞明亮的房间。他穿着白色浴袍，深蓝短发只经过极为简单的打理，不像平常那样尽数梳到脑后。詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂坐在床边，戴着黑框眼镜翻阅床头装饰用的书籍中的某一本。

“看看窗外，福尔摩斯。”

没什么好看的。这是他站到窗前时唯一的想法。色彩不一的灯光加上来往不息的车流与纵横交错的街道确实能给人带来奇特的归属感。但这对福尔摩斯不适用，他对林立楼宇的记忆是身在二十一世纪时才正式开始的，那些真正值得追忆缅怀的东西，都与“维多利亚”的名号一同沉入历史长河了。

而在他回身之前，莫里亚蒂已经抓住了他的手腕。本该优雅从容的步伐立即变得仓促慌张，骤然发力的牵引令他无从抵抗，身形一歪就沾了床。

他听见书本落地的声音，以及零点的报时。可惜莫里亚蒂的动作太快，他还没来得及去瞧那本书的标题。

“你知道今天是什么日子吧？”

“二月十四，圣瓦伦丁节。我对这种节日没兴趣，你该不会是想听我说‘Happy Valentine's Day’？”

“只是口头上的祝福未免诚意不足，福尔摩斯。”

“拿铁是被你自己掀下桌的，别找我索要补偿。”

“那你特意在圣瓦伦丁节的前夕以这种秀色可餐的姿态出现在我面前是什么居心？”

“别用那个词。”

“怎么？被一语道破用意后终于感到羞耻了吗。情人节想做爱是人之常情，你完全可以大大方方地提出来，——像这样，‘莫里亚蒂，我想和你做’，何必用那些拐弯抹角的方式，和你的讽刺一样隐晦又费脑筋。”

“居心叵测的人从头到尾都只有你一个，莫里亚蒂。我事先放在浴室里的衣服是被你换掉的吧？喜欢看男人穿领口大敞的浴袍，这是你最近才有的癖好吗。”

“话不能这么说，我只是想瞧瞧你穿这类衣服会是什么样子。——哎呀，说是和我的预料如出一辙大概委屈你了，但它和你确实很般配。”

“别避重就轻，你岔开话题的手法真的很差劲。”

莫里亚蒂已经解开并抽去了那条无比碍事的系带，他的手掌探入松垮浴袍像是漫无目的地摸索。但他们都知道，被抚过的是那些出于不可抑制的憎恨、厌恶而留下的伤疤。

“反正结果是一样的，有意义吗？”

“即使是在证据确凿的情况下，认罪与否完全是两个截然不同的概念。”

“好，”莫里亚蒂低下头，附在福尔摩斯耳边，声音很轻，或许比阿努比斯用于称量心脏的真理之羽还要轻，但他听得却很清楚，“我认罪，我是想和你做爱。”

“……随你吧，算你走运，赶上后几天都是假期。”

“你是提醒我稍后可以肆无忌惮一点？”

“敢问哪一次能看出来你是个在性爱方面很有分寸的男人，这等好事我竟然完全不记得。”

莫里亚蒂不再回答他的话，他开始和自己的搭档接吻。福尔摩斯身上还留有薄荷的清凉气息，尚未被烟草的味道覆盖。无论何时，福尔摩斯的双唇都凉的像是被摆在展示柜里的上等瓷玉，也有与他一针见血的犀利言辞全然不符的柔软。他们接吻过无数次，从浅尝辄止到唇舌缠绵甚至于撕咬啃噬，在雪中、在雨里、在水下，福尔摩斯所给出的回应永远是同样的形式。他任凭莫里亚蒂尽情侵占搜刮，像是按着某种特殊的规律掐算时间，在适宜的时候给予些许回应，就能轻易引来更为热烈的攻势。

莫里亚蒂对此多多少少会感到不平衡，但他不会为此不满。他了解夏洛克·福尔摩斯，知道主动送上门来于他而言是概率为零的事件。那个男人像一台精确无误的机械仪器，只要没有强外力干扰，他的情感和欲望永远处在可控水平。

……不，通常而言，他根本没有凡俗意义上的“欲望”，莫里亚蒂甚至怀疑过，性行为根本不会让夏洛克·福尔摩斯的大脑分泌多巴胺，导致他即使经历过仍然对性事意兴阑珊。

事实证明他还是想多了。

莫里亚蒂的手指借着润滑剂进入时，福尔摩斯仰面躺在宾馆的双人床上，他用手挡在面前，挡住天花板上投来的羽绒般的鹅黄灯光。因为那质感实在过于温柔，他不想被奇妙的暖色调干扰，无论和莫里亚蒂在明面上是怎样的关系，“宿敌”永远都被放在第一位这点毋庸置疑。他们首先是相互厮杀、彼此周旋的终生之敌，其次才是用于掩人耳目的同事、搭档，诸如此类。他不知道自己为什么能和莫里亚蒂像情人一样接吻、调情、做爱，虽然方式大多异于常人，但从整体而言并无差别。

正因如此，他才会感到不安。理性对他而言是自保的最后手段，即使默许了莫里亚蒂的所作所为，他仍然不可能让自己全身心的投入并享受做爱给他带来的快感。对詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的了解，以及永远敌对的立场，已经为他在本能中烙下这样的认知：莫里亚蒂在每时每刻、每分每秒都是真心实意想要杀死他的。

为此，他只能强迫自己保持清醒。这也是福尔摩斯鲜少给出与莫里亚蒂带来的快意相匹配的回应的原因，他承认自己是在畏惧，害怕他会在从未体验过的呻吟喘息间被猝不及防击溃防线。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯善于揣测人心，但在某种角度上，他也低估了莫里亚蒂察言观色、推敲心意的能力。因为他们是永远的敌人，他们之于彼此是世间绝无仅有的对手，双方都在不为人知的黑暗角落里挖空心思地钻研斟酌，像受到蛊惑般永不知足地去探索、了解对方的行为习惯与思维模式。他们各自有着凭借自身能力建立出的不可知领域，凡能致命的突破口都被藏匿于阴影之下，而那些无关紧要、无足轻重的念头，就像写在书页上的文字，只看一眼就能了然于心。

“给你提个建议，福尔摩斯。”

“说。”

“我不否认我想取你性命，你身上的每一道疤痕都是铁证。但我还是讲求手法和过程的，这种小事你总明白吧？”

莫里亚蒂抽出手指站直了去解衬衣时，福尔摩斯侧过身，单手撑着脸像是在回味对方所说的话。尚未干透的深蓝短发垂在额前，修长双腿以一种在旁人看来很别扭的方式搁在床边，——主要在于莫里亚蒂刚给他涂上的润滑剂实在很凉，凉到他认为自己有权利怀疑那个男人特意挑了薄荷味的。

外出执行任务还和早有预谋一样随身携带这种用品，老东西确实有一流罪犯该有的变态。

“所以，你知道答案了吗，夏洛克·福尔摩斯？”

“……什么？”

“你倒真是难得的反应迟钝，唇枪舌剑到了关键时刻完全没有用武之地吗。”他看见莫里亚蒂从白天穿的浅色的外套里摸出来什么东西，从轮廓大小判断怎么看都不应该是手枪，他也不记得莫里亚蒂有在口红钢笔里面设计装置的习惯，手杖那是例外，毕竟算是绅士防身的重要手段。

只有成年人半个巴掌大小的藏蓝色丝绒盒，在莫里亚蒂抬起盒盖的瞬间，福尔摩斯看见了。那是他早该注意到的细节，即使莫里亚蒂几乎终年都戴着黑色手套，但至少今晚他确确实实是将它摘下来了。

莫里亚蒂的左手无名指上戴着一枚银制戒指。

“不、等一下……我们不可能——……”

“你了解爱，你也知道它所能带来的一切正负面影响，福尔摩斯，——或者这样称呼你吧，夏洛克。但你仍然对它有误解。”莫里亚蒂牵过福尔摩斯的左手，后者因此失去支撑，手足无措地仰躺在床上，看着自己的敌人取下立在盒中的银戒，细心且虔诚地将其套在无名指上，打磨光滑的金属表面与手指的细微摩擦引得福尔摩斯难以自控地颤栗，“夏洛克，婚姻不是爱的产物，它们之间不存在必然的联系。”

“我知道，但是——……”

“我们之间是同样的道理。我是你的敌人，我憎恨你、厌恶你，甚至是想杀死你，这与我想控制你，我会对你产生性欲是不冲突的。它不是我为了算计你而打出的幌子，人可以伪造言行、可以逢场作戏，但生理上的反应是无法作假的。”

福尔摩斯没说话，也没伸手去摘已经被套在指根的戒指。

“情人节快乐，夏洛克。”莫里亚蒂扣住福尔摩斯的双手，将那双拨动过斯特拉迪的琴弦、遭受过无数化学试剂腐蚀烧灼、触碰过诸多线索证物的手紧压在柔软被单之上，“看在情人节礼物的份上，偶尔也让我看看真实的你是什么样吧。”

“我、……呃嗯！”

银戒抵上指骨的钝痛像是在提醒他，贯入体内的滚烫热度不是幻觉，而是感官最忠实的反馈。他承认莫里亚蒂刚才那一番话让自己无从反驳，他也确确实实多少被说服了，但他还是坚持认为和莫里亚蒂做爱无非是换了一种能够令双方都相当愉快的方式被暗算而已。因为凶器将他贯穿时所用的力道和在新宿体验过的如出一辙，只是没有后者那样多的疼痛感。

显然莫里亚蒂没多少耐心，他抵在最深处安稳片刻便开始抽动。福尔摩斯不知道这其中到底哪里出了岔子，莫里亚蒂在他体内的任何一个小动作都会让他有完全不同于从前的异样感。——他不知道该用什么词来形容。舒适？愉快？还是别的什么？他不知道，莫里亚蒂那番迷惑人心的花言巧语早就先一步夺走了他思考分析的能力，他甚至不知道自己的双腿究竟是什么时候缠紧了对方的腰胯。

“夏洛克，神志还清晰吧，要说说自己的感受吗？”

“哈、干你干该干的事，少玩这些花里胡哨的恶趣味。”

“那就当交换筹码吧，我体谅你的那点羞耻心。如实汇报，我也就竭我所能，如何？”

“老狐狸。”福尔摩斯给了欺压在自己身上，因性欲已经得到些许纾解而从容不迫的老绅士一记毫无威慑力可言的眼刀，见对方毫无反应只得设法令自己冷静下来拣选词汇，“……很舒服、我现在也确实感到心情愉快，所以请你动的时候再用力些。”

“乐意之至。”

话音刚落，他就被莫里亚蒂不由分说推进了名为性欲的无底深渊，相应的代价是始作俑者要与他迎接同样的命运。那颗难得从复杂谜题与案件之中解脱出来的大脑在快感教唆下开始思考一些仅是转转念头就足以让人脸红心跳的问题，他甚至试图尝试从莫里亚蒂对于抽送速度与力度的把握和驾驭能力来推算他究竟有过几个床伴。这种心情其实有个更为简单易懂的俗称，也就是“吃醋”。

“就你一个，夏洛克。”

“那你这些炉火纯青的技巧和、呜——……都是哪里来的，无师自通吗？”

“这种事不需要刻意去学习吧，我只是按照我对你产生的想法和念头去做而已，毕竟要探索你的身体摸清你的敏感带并不是什么难事……”

“住口。”

莫里亚蒂借着福尔摩斯难得一见的宽容而肆意妄为时，也不忘去吻那些由他亲自策划并执行而留存于夏洛克·福尔摩斯身上的那些伤痕。那些痕迹至死都无法被消除，哪怕是死后也要贪婪地攀附在肌肤之上，与尸体一并被迁入坟墓，一如他们对彼此的憎恶与敬佩。

他看着福尔摩斯那双被掩在凌乱刘海之后的漂亮眼睛，通常情况下，他在其中所能看见的、捕捉到的都只有纯粹到堪称残忍的理性。但现在不一样，世界唯一的咨询侦探、特搜班的推理王牌因他而陷入了茫然无措的状态。

——真美啊。他这样在心中感慨着。

——美得像是人间罕见的艺术品，想让人亲手去将其摧毁。

“夏洛克，你说，我们这样像什么？”

“……情人。”

像是听到了令自己满意的答案，莫里亚蒂抽出一只手覆上福尔摩斯的后脑，梳顺了不算齐整的短发，然后和他接吻。像所有热恋中的情人那样与他交换气息，同时又极具恶意地加紧了攻势，要借此将对方逼上穷途末路。

福尔摩斯只知道欺压在自己身上的男人进的很深，每一次抽出后都是以最大的力道再度捣入。他知道这是满足那种已经被扭曲的占有欲和控制欲的途径之一，莫里亚蒂在以这样露骨且直白的方式诉说自己的欲望。

啊啊，那是何等下流又怪异的欲念，但却意外地反感不起来，也不是那么的难以接受。夏洛克·福尔摩斯在快感浪潮的冲刷下，这样浑浑沌沌地想着。一时之间，他甚至不知道怪物究竟是念头的来源，还是愿意接纳且乐于承受的那方，又或者……他们之于彼此其实是千载难逢的同类呢？

但他已经没有机会去发问了，重重碾过肠壁顶向深处带来的快感完全是毁灭性的，像滔天洪水般将他思考、言语、反抗的能力都尽数卷走，将只懂得接收快意的感官遗落在像是永不停息的浪潮之中。甚至于那个单纯盘旋在脑海中的疑问也被捣得粉碎，莫里亚蒂是在用行动这样告诉他：他的一切，一切的一切都会被理所当然地接受。

“——莫里亚蒂……”

“叫我的名字，夏洛克。”

“哈、詹姆斯……用力……”

莫里亚蒂的动作一滞，不仅仅是动作，包括呼吸在内，他甚至觉得自己的心跳都漏了一拍。无论什么时候、什么情境，那个简短的单词由夏洛克·福尔摩斯亲口道出时总是带着令他深深为之着迷的魔力。他只得听话地捉住环在腰侧的腿弯，朝着早已被探明具体位置的一点狠狠捣去。不知疲惫、不知满足的侵蚀他的敌人终生都引以为傲的理智。

福尔摩斯在莫里亚蒂将温热精液尽数注入体内时正处于意识完全空白的状态，高潮与被射精感夹击令他完全丧失了抵抗的能力。他原想借着这个昏昏沉沉的状态一睡到天明，但那个原本被冲撞到支离破碎的念头再度粘合起来，在他混沌不堪的大脑里挥之不去。

……还不能休息，那个问题如果延后的话，只怕永远都问不出口了。

于是，莫里亚蒂在淋浴出来后，他意外地看见福尔摩斯披着白衬衫，正坐在床边抽烟斗。浓烈的烟草味道还是无法驱散房内男性荷尔蒙的气息。

“真叫人意外，还不休息吗。”

“回答我一个问题。”

“问题是？”

“如果我的本质是个怪物，莫里亚蒂，你会作何想法？”

莫里亚蒂坐在福尔摩斯旁边，弯腰拾起方才掉落在地的书籍并将其归位，转而开始饶有兴趣地打量自己的搭档。他身上到处都留有情爱的痕迹，怎么看都是还没完全从高潮的余温中抽出身来的床伴。

但眼睛不一样。福尔摩斯少有神情上的明显变化，他的心情与思绪至多只能在眼底掀起波澜。显然他已经恢复了理智，毫不夸张地说，大概又成了那台为人所熟知的推理机器。

“你是什么于我而言并不重要，福尔摩斯。我对你的每一个想法、念头，甚至于恶意，都不是因为你有一双祖母绿一样的漂亮眼睛，也不是因为你长着年轻人的英俊脸蛋，如果你要追根寻由，其实它们的起源非常单纯。因为你是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，而我是詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂，仅此而已。哪怕你是个被冠以夏洛克·福尔摩斯之名的怪物，它们也不会因此有丝毫改变。——更何况，我们是同类。”

福尔摩斯点了点头，然后呼出青色烟雾，他的无名指上仍然戴着那枚银戒。他远远地望着窗外，沉默了很久，像是在犹豫斟酌，又像是在反复咀嚼莫里亚蒂所给的答复，最后，他开口说：“情人节快乐，詹姆斯。”

“——话说回来，你为什么不穿那件浴袍了？它真的很适合你。”

“我不想戴上那顶刻意勾引的帽子，同时还要因此再被某人按在床上来一发。”


End file.
